Konoha's Playgroup
by Furu-pyon
Summary: Segelintir kisah anak-anak Konoha's Playgroup... Bagaimanakah kepolosan mereka? Di mulai dari Naruto yang suka sekali akan ramen dan Sasuke akan tomat... R&R.Please?


Maaf sebelumnya… ini mungkin Fic Humor pertama saya… jadi maaf jika humornya kurang dan tidak berkenan…

Warning : AU, OCC dan sebagainya…

Entah darimana ide saya tetapi saya ingin membuat Fic masa kecil SasuSakuNaruAkatsuki di sebuah Playgroup… Singkatnya menjadi anak TK yang imut-imut dan menggemaskan -Saya berlebihan-

Enjoy!

* * *

**Konoha's Playgroup**

**Humor / Family**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Sakura, Naruto, dan Itachi.**_

Warna Apa?

Naruto dan Sakura sedang menunggu giliran untuk berseluncur di papan seluncur. Naruto terus menatap Sakura dengan tatapan polos. Kemudian Naruto bertanya.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Iya? Naruto-kun?" jawab Sakura.

"Hari ini warnanya apa?" tanya Naruto dengan polos. Seketika wajah Sakura memerah.

"Tentu saja pink seperti biasa… iya kan Saku-chan?" tiba-tiba Itachi ikut pembicaraan.

"Siapa tau Sakura-chan pakai warna hitam…" kata Naruto. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Pink," cibir Itachi.

"Hitam," bantah Naruto. Perdebatan panjang pun di mulai.

Karena merasa tak nyaman Naruto dan Itachi membahas apa warna celana dalam Sakura, Mata Sakura mulai memerah. "Hiks…hiks…" Sakura termehek-mehek. Naruto yang menyadari Sakura tangah menangis ia pun menghentikan perdebatannya dengan Itachi.

"Sakura-chan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Huwaaaa…!!! Naru-kun dan Ita-kun jahat!!!" tangisan Sakura pecah. Ia berlari menjauhi mereka. Sakura tersandung batu dan terjatuh, Itachi dan Naruto melihat Sakura.

"Kau salah Naruto…" kata Itachi.

"Kau juga salah…" cibir Naruto.

"Ya, kita salah… ternyata warnanya merah…" jalas Itachi.

* * *

_**Gaara & Temari.**_

_Gurun_

"Nee-chan jangan belmain kipas di sini." Kata Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Temari.

"Anginya membuat istana pasilku telbang," kata Gaara.

"Tapi ini jadi seperti di gurun Gaara," jelas Temari senari mengibaskan kipasnya.

"Gulun?" tanya Gaara.

"Gurun Gaara," cibir Temari.

"Gulun…"

"Gurun!!"

"Gulun…"

"Ugh…!!!" Temari mengibaskan kipasnya sekuat tenaga. Istana pasir Gaara hancur dan pasir pun berterbangan mengenai Gaara.

"Nee-chan Jahat!!!" Gaara menangis sejadi-jadinya. Temari yang panik berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang menangis.

* * *

_**Sasori & Deidara.**_

Petasan Murahan?

"Dei-chan, apa itu?" tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk benda yang di bawa Deidara.

"Ini petasan model terbaru yang baru saja di luncurkan di Amerika… mau lihat?" kata Deidara.

"Boleh… " jawab Sasori

"Tapi pinjam bonekamu ya? Mau di jadikan model penghancuran…"

"Iya…" jawab Sasori polos.

Deidara tersenyum licik, ia mengambil korek api dari saku kemeja khas Playgroupnya. Kemudian meyalakan api, di sulutkan api itu pada petasan. Deidara meletakan boneka Sasori tepat di samping petasan.

DUARR… petasan milik Deidara meletus.

"Jelek…" kata Sasori, sesaat kemudian ia terkejut dengan bonekanya yang telah menjadi boneka pengemis. "Bonekaku!!!" teriak Sasori histeris.

"Anu… ada sedikit kesalahan teknis…" Deidara hanya garuk-garuk kepala padahal kepalanya tidak gatal.

"Petasan murahan!!! Kau harus mengganti bonekaku!!!" teriak Sasori.

"Hehe… iya, itu ku beli dari Kakuzu…" jawab Deidara enteng.

"Huaaaa!!!!!" Sasori menangis sekeras mungkin. Deidara hanya bisa tutup mulut dan tutup telinga.

* * *

_**Sasuke, Sakura, & Naruto.**_

Nasi Goreng Rasa Ramen Ekstra Tomat

Ini adalah saatnya jam makan siang bagi para penghuni Konoha's Playgroup. Masing-masing anak membawa bekalnya yang di bawa dari rumah, kebanyakan dari mereka membawa makanan yang di sukai masing-masing.

"Teme!! Minggir sana!!" seru seorang bocah berambut duren.

"Apa? Ini tempatku… dobe." Jawab anak yang dipanggil teme itu dengan cetus.

"Aku mau makan di bangku dekat Sakura-chan…" kata anak yang di panggil dobe itu sambil menunjuk gadis kecil berambut pink yang duduk di samping si teme.

"Tidak mau… ini kan tempat dudukku. Bukankah tempat dudukmu disebelah sana Naruto DOBE!",

"Sasuke TEME!!!"

"Kau bawa makanan apa?" tanya si dobe yang bernama Naruto.

"Tomat," jawab Sasuke ringan.

"Hahaha… hanya tomat saja, aku ramen instan Ichiraku yang sangatlaj enak," kata Naruto dengan bangga. Sasuke yang di katakan 'hanya tomat saja' pun marah, ia melirik tajam kepada. Di luar dugaan, Sasuke marah dan merebut ramen Naruto kemudian melemparnya sejauh mungkin. Naruto yang tak terima juga merebut tomat Sasuke kemudian membantingnya ke lantai sehingga tomat itu rusak.

"Kauu!!!" teriak mereka bersamaan. Sailing menatap tajam.

"Hei kalian, sudah hentikan!" kata polos Sakura yang dari tadi terdiam.

"Sakura-chan itu apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk bekal Sakura.

"Ini…? Ini Nasi Goreng Rasa Ramen Ekstra Tomat," kata Sakura yang tersenyum manis. Mendengar kata 'Ramen', Naruto pun mulai tertarik memakannya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang mendengar kata 'Tomat'. Mereka langsung merebut bekal Sakura dan menghabiskannya dalam waktu kurang dari 2 menit. Sakura hanya bisa terpaku melihat kelakuaan teman-temannya. Sesaat kemudian Sakura menangis karena bekalnya habis di makan anak-anak tak bertanggung jawab itu.

* * *

_**Pein & Konan**_.

Will You Merry Me?

Pein dan Konan, pasangan sejoli yang telah di takdirkan untuk bersama selamanya. Pada saat yang lain sedang bermain mereka bersama, saat yang lain sedang makan siang pun mereka bersama. Kali ini mereka berada di bawah pohon yang rimbun, sekedar duduk bersantai dari pada bermain ayunan atau papan seluncur.

"Konan-chan…" Pein memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm…" jawab Konan.

"Jika kelak becar apa cita-cita Konan-chan?" tanya Pein.

"Aku ingin jadi seorang maestro origami… kalau Pein?"

"Aku ingin jadi pemimpin cebuah organicasi, lalu punya anak yang banyak…"

"Eh??"

"Nanti kita bikin anak yang banyak ya…?"

"Kau harus melamarku dulu…"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Itu harus dengan cara Pein sendiri…"

"Will you merry me?" kata Pein yang tak memandang Konan.

"AKU MAU!!!!" Suara yang taka sing bagi Pein, tetapi itu bukan suara Konan.

"TOBI ANAK AUTIK!!!!" teriak Pein yang salah melamar orang. Kemudian ia mencari-cari Konan yang ternyata sedang mekan bento bersama Itachi. Urat kemarahan muncul di wajah Pein karena sejak saat tragedi salah pelamaran Tobi terus memeluknya.

* * *

MAAFFFFF!!!!! Maaf beribu maaf… Humornya tak terasa ya? Saya memang tak bakat membuat Fic…

Jangan lupa baca dan review "Tomato Friendship" ya? Dan juga "Vampire Class"...

Terimaksih sudah membaca Oneshot dan Fic humor pertama saya… dan saya hanya minta Review…

Tolong berikan saya bakat Fic humor...


End file.
